A Man In The White Shirt
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: Orang ini memakai baju putih, bukan kemeja putih.


Author's note: I Love L so much. So, I made this beautiful fic. Please enjoy. ^^

**A Man In The White Shirt**

**London, 04:00 PM**

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 7 tahun tengah mendongak. Anak itu berdiri di tepi jalan, yang berada di depan sebuah toko jahit ternama di pusat kota. Suasana di tempat itu sepi. Tak ada seorangpun yang berada di jalan itu, kecuali anak tersebut. Tatapan anak itu terkunci pada sebuah benda yang tengah melayang-layang di atas sebuah pohon tinggi yang berada tepat di depan toko, yang jika benangnya tidak terselip di antara rantingnya yang kokoh, akan terbang menjumpai angkasa luas.

"Sedang apa?"

Anak itu menoleh ke arah datangnya suara asing yang tiba-tiba muncul. Hanya ada satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan suaranya; nyaman. Suara bariton yang datar namun hangat.

Anak berambut pirang gelap itu menatap sesosok pemuda yang sedikit bungkuk tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Tubuhnya tinggi, kulitnya pucat dan rambutnya hitam legam. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat asing. Selain dari wajahnya yang terlihat seperti perpaduan Asia dan Eropa, ia juga terlihat sangat sederhana. Bahkan bagi pandangan seorang anak 7 tahun. Namun entah kenapa pemuda itu memiliki kharisma yang sangat tinggi dibalik kesederhanaannya itu. Ia terlihat seperti sebuah permata, bahkan pada pandangan pertama.

Sejenak anak itu hanya memandangi wajah pemuda asing tersebut dengan intens, sebelum ia memalingkan pandangannya ke atas pohon di sampingnya.

Mengikuti pandangan anak itu, pemuda asing itu menangkap siluet sebuah balon yang tengah melayang-layang di atas pohon di sampingnya. Sesaat ia seperti sedang berpikir, sebelum kemudian dengan perlahan menggerakkan jempolnya ke sela mulutnya yang ramping.

Kemudian tanpa peringatan dan aba-aba, sesuatu yang fantastis terjadi.

Dengan gerakan yang mengagumkan , pemuda itu melangkah ke depan pohon di depannya dan seketika melakukan gerakan yang tak dapat dipercaya.

Melakukan salto sempurna seraya memanjat pohon rimbun yang tinggi itu, pemuda itu bagai sebuah bayangan.

Si anak tak dapat memastikan kapan tepatnya pemuda asing itu telah turun dari pohon, karena tiba-tiba ia sudah berada tepat di hadapannya sambil menggenggam sebuah balon berwarna merah yang bergambar lambang Kerajaan Inggris.

Pemuda itu kemudian menyerahkannya kepada anak yang kini tertegun menatapnya.

"Jangan dilepaskan lagi ya… jagalah, kau masih memiliki kewarganegaraan yang cukup pantas untuk menjaga lambang ini, tidak sepertiku…"

Setelah menyerahkan balon itu, pemuda itu berbalik dan berjalan.

Anak itu masih memandangi pemuda itu hingga menghilang di balik tikungan.

_Langkahnya aneh, namun berwibawa…_

"Atherton…" seorang wanita cantik berusia sekitar 30-an muncul dari dalam toko. Wajahnya seketika menampakkan ekspresi terkejut saat menatap sesuatu dalam genggaman si anak.

"Ibu…"

"Bukankah benda itu tadi telah terbang? Bagaimana…" kata-kata wanita itu terhenti.

"Seseorang… telah mengambilkannya untukku…"

"Siapa…?"

"Seseorang… pemuda yang berkaos putih…"

* * *

**Devon, 02:00 PM**

Gadis kecil itu tengah menunduk. Ia terduduk di tepi sebuah danau. Sebuah ek yang rimbun menaunginya di sebelahnya.

Rambut coklatnya yang panjang menjuntai menutupi wajahnya.

Angin berhembus lembut membelai helaian rambutnya. Sebuah isak kecil terdengar di sela-sela angin yang berhembus nyaman.

Gadis itu meremas sesuatu di tangan kanannya. Sebuah kertas berukuran sedang yang sebelumnya utuh, kini telah terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

Sebuah gerakan membelah rerumputan. Langkah kaki yang ringan membelai helaian rerumputan lembut.

Seseorang telah berdiri di belakang sang gadis.

Menyadari seseorang menyentuh tangan kanannya, gadis itu menoleh kaget. Iapun mendapatkan seorang pemuda asing tengah berlutut di sampingnya. Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat, rambut dan matanya sehitam malam. Ia begitu sederhana. Sebuah kaos putih bersih dan jeans biru terang membungkus tubuh kurusnya yang jangkung. Saat menatap wajahnya, gadis itu tiba-tiba merasa sangat tentram. Ada semacam kenyamanan yang terpancar dari matanya yang lebar.

Semacam perasaan yang aman menyeruak masuk ke dalam hati si gadis, membuat jemari kanannya melepaskan kertas lusuh dalam genggamannya perlahan-lahan.

Pemuda asing itu meluruskan kertas lusuh itu dengan lembut dengan tangannya. Iapun menyatukan dua bagiannya sehingga sebuah gambar yang cukup indah terpampang di atas kertas tersebut.

Seorang wanita yang sedang berdekapan dengan seorang pria. Sungguh sebuah gambar yang bagus bahkan untuk seorang gadis 12 tahun. Gadis ini pastinya seorang seniman yang hebat.

Namun kini gambar itu terbelah dua di tengahnya.

"Mereka tidak ingin aku menang…" suara gadis itu serak.

Pria asing itu menatap wajah si gadis yang dipenuhi air mata.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku berbohong…" gadis itu tertunduk.

"Berbohong?"

"Ya… aku… tidak menggambar sesuai dengan kenyataan… orangtuaku… mereka sudah tidak bersama lagi… jadi, mereka bilang bahwa gambarku tidak benar.… mereka tidak suka… padahal… padahal…"

Pemuda itu menjamah wajah si gadis lembut. Ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari matanya yang sembab.

"Ijinkan aku memperbaikinya…" pemuda asing itu mengucapkan sebuah janji.

Gadis itu menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan penuh keheranan.

"Tapi…"

"Aku berjanji…" pemuda itu bangkit berdiri.

"Besok, persis waktu seperti ini datanglah ke tempat ini."

Keesokan harinya.

Gadis itu tengah menunggu di bawah ek sambil menatap danau yang tenang, saat pemuda asing itu datang mendekat.

Si gadis terkejut saat menerima sebuah kertas yang tak bercacat dari tangan si pemuda.

Saat membukanya si gadis lebih terkejut lagi. Ia seakan tidak percaya.

Gambar yang ada di dalamnya sama persis dengan apa yang ia sendiri gambar. Persis sedetil-detilnya. Namun yang membuatnya terkejut dan merasa tak percaya adalah kertas tersebut sangat bersih. Tak ada kerutan atau sesuatu yang lusuh apalagi sebuah robekan!

Padahal ia tahu bahwa gambar kemarin telah robek. Lusuh dan berkerut.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah si pemuda. Sebuah senyum yang menawan tampak menghiasi wajah pemuda asing tersebut.

Gadis itu sesaat terpaku melihatnya. Sungguh ia seperti melihat seorang malaikat berdiri di hadapannya.

Pemuda di depannya ini memanglah seorang malaikat. Karena ia telah memperbaiki gambarnya yang terbelah dua kemarin.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Kini tak ada lagi jejak kesedihan di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih…" ucap gadis itu tulus.

"Jagalah… mungkin orangtuamu telah berpisah, tapi mereka akan selalu ada dalam hatimu… sama seperti aku…"

"Orangtua anda juga telah berpisah?" tanya gadis itu polos.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut sebelum menjawab dengan suara beningnya.

"Mereka telah berada di surga…"

"Ibu… lihat ini…"

"Apa… bagaimana… kau menggambarnya ulang, sayang?"

Wanita paruh baya yang cantik itu tak dapat menyembunyikan keheranannya.

"Tidak, tapi seorang pemuda memperbaikinya untukku…" gadis itu tersenyum ceria.

"Seorang pria?..."

"Eh, bukan, aku tidak tau apakah dia seorang malaikat atau seorang bangsawan…"

"Apa maksudmu, sayang?"

"Habis, wajahnya seperti seorang malaikat, dan penampilannya, walaupun sangat sederhana tapi bagiku terlihat seperti seorang bangsawan…"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Seorang malaikat dalam pakaian putih polos… yang menyamar menjadi seorang bangsawan yang sederhana. Sebab seorang bangsawan tidak dinilai dari pakaian yang dikenakan, tapi sebuah kharisma yang keluar dari dirinya."

"Ah, berarti kau telah bertemu dengan malaikat, ya…"

Gadis itu mengangguk antusias.

"Aku berharap dapat bertemu lagi dengannya."

* * *

**Torquay, 23:00 PM**

Pria itu berusia sekitar 30 tahun. Berdiri di belakang pagar pengaman, di hadapannya adalah hamparan sungai yang deras.

Tatapannya kosong dan wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

Keadaan sekitarnya sunyi. Ia hanya ditemani lampu jalan yang temaram dan udara malam yang berdesir di tengkuknya.

Seseorang tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya.

Pria itu menoleh. Tepat disisi kanannya ia melihat seorang pemuda berkulit pucat bertengger di pagar pengaman.

Pemuda itu jangkung, pakaian yang dikenakannya sangat sederhana. Rambutnya berbaur dengan udara malam yang pucat.

Sesaat pria itu menatap wajah pemuda asing di sebelahnya.

"Insomnia juga?" tiba-tiba pemuda itu bertanya.

Pria itu tak menjawab. Ia kembali menatap langit di sebrang sungai yang jauh.

"Bukan insomnia kalau beitu… ya kan?" pemuda itu kini menoleh, menatap pria berwajah sendu itu.

"Bukan…" jawab pria itu lemah.

"Silahkan kalau kau mau melakukannya… asal…"

"Asal…?" tanya pria itu menantang.

Pemuda asing itu menatap pria itu lurus di matanya.

"Asal kau tidak melakukannya di hadapanku…"

Pria itu mengerutkan dahi. Wajahnya seketika mengeras. Ia tampak marah.

"Bukan urusanmu!" katanya kasar.

Pemuda itu hanya menoleh dan kembali memandang langit.

Melihat itu, si pria langsung beranjak dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Langkahnya cepat. Ia berbelok di tikungan pertama. Saat menoleh kebelakang, ia terkejut saat mendapati pemuda tadi berada di belakangnya.

Terpana, pria itu kembali berjalan dengan cepat, malah hampir berlari.

Langkah-langkahnya bergema dalam malam yang berdengung di sekitarnya. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa ketakutan.

Ia menoleh lagi setelah berlari cukup jauh, dan terbelalak saat sekali lagi mendapati pemuda asing tadi masih mengikutinya.

Pria itu kini benar-benar berlari.

Ia melewati tikungan dan belokan tanpa mempedulikan arah. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang ialah ia harus lepas dari pemuda asing yang tengah mengejarnya.

Pria itu sedikit shock saat menatap jalan di depannya. Ia telah memasuki sebuah gang buntu.

Pria itu menoleh dengan panik, dan mundur saat menatap pemuda asing itu mendekatinya dari ujung masuk gang.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan, mendesaknya untuk berada pada ujung jalan yang buntu.

Pria itu menatap dengan ngeri saat pemuda itu memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku jeansnya.

"Mau apa kau?" pria itu berseru ngeri.

Saat jarak mereka kini hanya sejauh 1 meter, pria itu menjatuhkan dirinya; berjongkok menyamping sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya.

Pemuda asing itu mengeluarkan tangan kanannya.

Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya, dan seraut wajah keheranan menggantikan ekspresi ketakutannya.

Pemuda pucat di depannya menyodorkan sebuah permen loli ke arah pria itu.

Pria itu menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

"Jika anda ingin melakukannya, mengapa anda takut jika saya membunuh anda?" pemuda itu bertanya.

Seketika pria itu menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya.

"Dia meninggal… karena aku…"

"Tidak benar… setiap kematian bukanlah urusan seorang manusia… itu adalah urusan Tuhan…" seraya berbicara tatapan pemuda pucat itu menerawang ke langit.

Mereka berdua kini duduk bersandar di dinding ujung gang tersebut.

Bulan makin naik, namun mereka tampaknya tak peduli.

"Apakah kau juga mempunyai seorang anak?" tanya pria itu.

Pemuda itu menatap pria di sampingnya.

"Tidak…"

Hening.

"Akulah sang _anak_ tersebut…"

Pria itu tampak bingung akan perkataan pemuda asing itu.

"Dalam kasusku, akulah sang anak yang telah meninggal itu… dan aku tetep bersedih jika orangtuaku bertindak bodoh karena kematianku…"

Pemuda itu kemudian menatap lurus mata si pria.

"Anakmupun pasti akan bersedih jika kau melakukan hal yang bodoh…"

Pria itupun menangis sejadinya.

* * *

**Exeter, 07:45 AM**

Sebuah misa pagi tengah berlangsung.

Seorang suster muda tengah berjalan melalui pintu utama katedral, saat seseorang keluar dari pintu tersebut.

Dari sudut matanya, sang suster menangkap siluet seorang pemuda kurus jangkung tengah berbicara melalui telepon genggam.

Namun sedetik kemudian tatapannya terpaku pada pemuda tersebut.

Pandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah caranya yang unik dan aneh saat memegang telepon genggam. Kemudian setelah itu ia menatap wajahnya.

Dan ia tidak pernah melupakan pemandangan itu seumur hidupnya

Wajah itu bersinar, bukan karena kulitnya yang pucat, tapi ada semacam cahaya terpancar dari wajahnya. Walau mereka merlawanan arah, dan si pemuda tidak melihatnya secara langsung, tapi si suster tersebut dapat melihat matanya yang besar, hitam dan dalam. Rambutnya yang tergerai liar di pundaknya menegaskan sesuatu yang alami.

Namun bukan itu yang ia pikirkan.

Ia merasa bahwa Tuhan baru saja mempertemukannya dengan seorang malaikat.

Pemuda itu berjalan terus, dan si suster hanya menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

Perlahan sang suster mengepalkan jemarinya. Iapun berbisik getir.

"Untuk apa aku keluar dari sini, jika Tuhan sungguh-sungguh berada di sini? Maafkan aku Tuhan…"

* * *

**Manchester, 10:00 AM**

Sebuah festival diadakan di sebuah gedung.

Gedung berlantai 12 itu melangsungkan sebuah acara yang bertujuan menyampaikan terima kasihnya pada karyawannya sekaligus sebagai peringatan ke-50 tahun perusahaan tersebut.

Perusahaan tersebut adalah kantor pusat dari sebuah pabrik di London yang memproduksi makanan manis terbaik di negri ini.

Festival tersebut adalah perlombaan membuat sebuah dessert. Tentulah yang manis, dan acara ini terbuka untuk umum.

Acara itu dibagi dalam 2 kategori. Kategori dewasa dan anak-anak.

Acara itu berjalan lancar. Pengunjung yang datangpun ramai.

Sedikit keributan terjadi di kubu anak-anak.

Seorang anak laki-laki tengah memandang pudingnya yang jatuh ke lantai pualam.

"Bukan salahku!" teriak anak yang lain, yang rupanya bertanggung jawab atas jatuhnya puding tersebut. Keadaan mulai ramai dan orangtua masing-masing anak telah berada di dekat mereka untuk melerai jika terjadi pertengkaran.

"Tapi, kau…"

"Tidak apa-apa…"

Seorang pemuda menghentikan pertengkaran yang hampir terjadi itu.

Sang anak pemilik puding menoleh ke samping kanannya. Dimana ia mendapati seorang pemuda jangkung kurus yang pucat menatap puding yang terjatuh tersebut.

"Jangan bertengkar, aku akan membantumu membuatnya lagi…" kata pemuda itu.

"Tapi…"

"Ayo, kita buat…" katanya setengah memaksa si anak sekaligus menarik dengan lembut lengan si anak.

Pemuda itu mengajaknya kembali ke meja untuk membuat sebuah puding.

Beberapa waktu kemudian jadilah puding yang sangat menarik dengan strawberry di atasnya.

"Euh, terima kasih… tapi… aku yakin pudingku yang tadi itu yang terbaik…" kata si anak ragu.

Pemuda itu menatap lurus ke mata si anak.

"Percayalah, puding ini akan menjadi pemenangnya…"

Sebuah jeritan menggema.

Setiap orang kemudian terlihat menyeruak keluar gedung.

Sebuah seruan-seruan terdengar dalam atmosfir yang tiba-tiba berubah tegang.

"Sebuah bom…!"

"… lantai 10…"

"… Direktur Emerson…"

"… orang itu, karyawan itu…"

"…aksi bunuh dirikah?"

"… ayo, keluar dari sini!"

Pemuda pucat itu menoleh ke arah lift.

Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah kirinya. Sebuah tangga.

Dengan gerakan yang ringan dan lincah ia melaju menaiki tangga tersebut.

"Diam…"

Sebuah langkah kaki menggema tajam.

"…semua menunduk… ayolah, Emerson! Kau tak akan miskin karena 50 juta pound! "

Suara pintu kaca terayun.

"…kau… APA?"

Pemuda pucat itu melangkah ke dalam ruangan. Ia menatap keadaan di hadapannya.

Seorang pria paruh baya tengah mengepit seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 10 tahun pada lehernya. Tangan yang satunya menggenggam sebuah silinder yang merupakan sebuah peledak.

Di ujung ruangan terdapat seorang tua yang bertubuh tinggi, dan di sampingnya berdiri 2 orang wanita dan 1 orang pria, sepertinya mereka adalah staff dilihat dari ID yang mereka kenakan.

"A… Apa? Siapa kau? Jangan mendekat!" pria paruh baya itu terkejut mendapati pemuda pucat menerobos ruangan itu. Karena menurut perkiraannya tidak mungkin dalam keadaan seperti ini seseorang mau naik ke ruangan ini, jika bukanlah seorang polisi.

Namun saat menatap pemuda kurus tersebut, pria paruh baya itu yakin bahwa pemuda itu bukanlah seorang polisi. Maka iapun menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda ini hanyalah pemuda bodoh.

"Stanley… polisi akan segera datang…" pria tua di ujung ruangan angkat bicara.

"Diam! Jika mereka naik ke sini, kau akan mati! Tentu juga anak ini!"

Terdengar sebuah erangan kesakitan dari mulut si anak.

"Sekarang serahkan padaku, orang tua tolol! Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah memecatku!"

"Stanley, kau memang berhak untuk dipecat…"

"DIAM!" Terdengar lagi erangan si anak.

Hening.

"Stanley… lepaskan dia… ini urusan kita berdua…"

"Tidak! Anakku meninggal karenamu! Maka kau harus merasakan penderitaanku juga!"

"Bodoh…"

Sesaat semuanya terkejut karena suara asing.

Ya, suara tersebut datang dari pemuda pucat di ambang pintu.

"Apa katamu?" seru si pria paruh baya.

"Saya peringatkan anda untuk segera melepaskan anak itu dan menonaktifkan peledak itu. Setelah itu anda boleh keluar dari sini. Aku tak akan menyerahkan anda kepada polisi…"

Si pria paruh baya itu seketika tertawa kasar.

"Aku beritahu padamu, anak muda, jika kau ingin selamat, lebih baik sekarang juga kau lari keluar dari tempat ini, sebelum kau hancur berkeping-keping…"

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Baiklah jika begitu, aku mengerti…" pemuda itu menjawab pelan.

Sedetik kemudian adalah sebuah kejadian yang hanya bisa ditangkap oleh kamera berkualitas tinggi jika ingin mengetahui secara detail apa yang terjadi.

Pemuda pucat itu melangkah sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah si pria paruh baya, dengan gerakan yang cepat, ia melakukan sebuah tendangan menyamping memutar. Pukulan itu telak mengenai wajah si pria paruh baya.

Pria paruh baya itu spontan melepaskan si anak dalam genggamannya, dan dalam sepersekian detik, pemuda pucat itu meraih lengan kirinya, dan memukulnya keras.

Menjerit kesakitan, pria paruh baya itu tanpa sengaja melepaskan peledak dalam genggamannya.

Dengan gerakan yang gesit, pemuda pucat itu menangkap peledak itu, menyerahkannya pada pria tua di belakangnya, yang menerimanya dengan wajah terkejut sekaligus terpana.

Pemuda pucat itu kemudian memukul tengkuk si pria paruh baya hingga ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Selama 7 detik penuh semua orang dalam ruangan tersebut terpana menatap pemuda pucat itu, yang tengah mengangkat dan menyandarkan si pria paruh baya di atas sofa.

Pemuda pucat itu menoleh dan mendapati semua orang tengah terpaku menatapnya.

Ia mengambil kembali peledak dalam tangan si pria tua dan hal itu rupanya seperti sebuah mantra karena berhasil membuat semua orang kembali menyadari keadaan semula.

"Anak muda, ayo kita keluar, peledak itu mungkin akan segera…" si pria tua berkata pada pemuda pucat itu.

Pemuda itu tampak sibuk mengamati sebuah deret digital dalam kepingan bundar di atas 3 buah silinder di peledak tersebut.

"Kurang dari 2 menit…"

"Kurang dari 2 menit…"

Semua langsung terdiam.

"Sepertinya Stanley hanya ingin membunuhku… ia tidak sungguh-sungguh menginginkan uangku…" pria tua itu berkata sedih.

"Dalam keadaan seperti ini pasti akan terlambat jika kita turun, walaupun menggunakan lift sekalipun." kata pemuda asing tersebut.

"Benar sekali… lagipula tim gegana tidak akan mungkin… jadi… bagaimana…" ucap si staff pria panik.

"Berikan aku gunting…" pemuda pucat itu berseru.

Ia berlutut dan mulai mengamati kabel-kabel yang berada di silinder tersebut.

"A… apa yang mau kau lakukan? Jika salah… kita semua…"

"Aku akan menghentikan peledak ini…"

"A… apa…"

"Tak ada salahnya kan? Jika didiamkan kitapun akan tetap hancur…"

"A… apa katamu…?"

"Percayalah padaku…" pemuda itu menatap si staff tersebut intens.

Hening.

"Berikan aku gunting! Cepat!"

Pemuda pucat itu tengah mengamati setiap sambungan kabel dalam silinder peledak tersebut.

Semua orang terdiam, diantara mereka ada yang benar-benar merasa bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan segera hancur karena kekuatan ledakan yang dahsyat.

Pria tua itu mendekap anak kecil dalam lengannya.

Angka digital dalam kepingan bundar itu menunjukkan 01:02

Pemuda itu menarik sebuah kabel berwarna merah, ia seperti tengah berpikir sejenak, sambil menempelkan jempolnya pada celah mulutnya. Gerakannya sungguh santai namun wajahnya sangat serius.

"Kumohon…"

Pemuda pucat itu mendekatkan gunting pada kabel tersebut.

00:42

Tiba-tiba ia menarik tangannya, dan tersentak.

"A… ada apa?"

"Jebakan… ternyata mekanisme peledak ini termasuk mekanisme sulit. Dua kabel disini kemungkinan adalah pemicu ledakan…" pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya.

00:20

Pemuda pucat itu kemudian menarik sebuah kabel hijau.

00:13

Ia sekarang mendekati gunting ke arah kabel hijau itu.

00:10

Namun secepat kilat, ia kembali menarik kabel merah yang telah dilepaskannya.

00:05

Ia mendekatkan gunting itu pada kabel tersebut.

00:04

Pemuda pucat itu menatap setiap orang satu demi satu.

00:02

Gunting itu bergerak membelah kabel ramping berwarna merah tersebut.

00:01

…

"Percayalah padaku…"

Sebuah suara menerobos adrenalin yang membuncah.

Semua orang menatap pemuda kurus yang tengah berlutut di tengah ruangan.

Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah peledak waktu… yang baru saja ia nonaktifkan pemicunya.

Sedetik kemudian sebuah tangis haru pecah. Sebuah dorongan adrenalin yang terdesak membuncah keluar.

Pemuda itu bangkit dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Seketika ia menghilang di balik pintu kaca.

Sebuah suara meneriakkan panggilan.

Sebuah langkah kaki yang tergesa menerobos ruangan, menyebrangi ruangan yang dipenuhi adrenalin yang meledak.

Wanita itu hanya sempat menangkap punggungnya yang menghilang dari tikungan tangga.

Iapun menatap penuh terima kasih pada arah menghilangnya pemuda asing tersebut.

Semenit kemudian, tim gegana dan polisi memenuhi ruangan di lantai 10 gedung tersebut.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat, tinggi, dan sedikit bungkuk berjalan menyusuri trotoar.

Ia berhenti di depan sebuah kafe di sisi jalan, kemudian masuk kedalamnya.

Ia menghampiri sebuah meja dimana terdapat seorang tua bertopi dan berpakaian layaknya seorang bangsawan, tengah duduk di kursinya.

"Ah, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kau menghilang lagi…" kata pria tua tersebut pada pemuda pucat itu.

"Kemana kau kali ini?" sambungnya.

Pemuda pucat itu tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak darimana-mana… hanya mencicipi sebuah puding dan mempelajari sebuah mekanisme terbaru…"

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang, Ryuuzaki?"

"Kita tidak akan pulang sebelum aku mencicipi _tart_ di Manchester, Watari…"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, jika ceritanya aneh. Setting cerita ini adalah saat L masih tinggal di Inggris bersama Watari. Ia sering berpindah-pindah kota karena menangani sebuah kasus. Dan saat selesai merampungkan sebuah kasus, tentunya dia akan sedikit refreshing, dan menghilang sebentar dari Watari. Saya hanya ingin mendeskripsikan bahwa L sangat sempurna. Ia bisa melakukan segalanya, dari hal memasak hingga bela diri. Kecerdasannya pun sangat tinggi, begitu juga dengan kerupawanan wajahnya. Dalam kasus gadis dengan gambar robeknya, disini L bukan 'menempelkan kembali' kertas yang telah robek tersebut, tapi ia 'menggambar ulang' dalam kertas yang baru gambar si anak sepersis persisnya seperti detail gambar si anak. Disini menjelaskan bahwa L bukan hanya cerdas dalam bidang ilmiah, namun juga cerdas dalam bidang seni. Sedangkan keeksentrikannya hanya menambah kesempurnaan dari kemisteriusan sifatnya. Memang L sedikit asosial, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ia bisa saja berkomunikasi secara leluasa dengan satu atau dua individu, belum lagi L sangat menarik, _kind hearted_, walau sedikit kekanakkan. Hal terakhir yang saya tuliskan di fic inilah buktinya. L tetaplah L. Mencintai makanan manis seperti seorang anak kecil. Btw, Terima kasih untuk anda yang telah membaca fic saya ini. Mohon reviewnya. ^^


End file.
